When Night meets Day
by Andareal
Summary: Misao finally confesses her obvious feelings for Aoshi, but his response sends her running from the room. Aoshi realizes his mistake and goes to Misao's room to make ammends. A very fluffy song-fic I wrote awhile ago. It was the first one I wrote...PLS R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (unfortunately), just the plot.

This is my first song fic so this is probably gonna suck, plus I was in a very fluffy mood when I wrote this. Yep, it's full of fluff! Lots and lots of fluff. Pure fluffiness! Woo! I got the idea for this from the song Cold by Crossfade. I've heard it so many times and every time I hear it, I think of Aoshi and Misao. Hope ya like it. _Pls review!!!!!!!_

**When Night Meets Day**

Aoshi stood in the doorway of the Aoyia trying to get himself together. His mind still registered the young, blue-eyed girl's words long after she had fled from the room. He remembered well, how she had brought him tea that day, as she always did. He had silently noted how cautious she had been upon entering the room. He could see doubts and fears swimming in her eyes. "Thank you, Misao." He murmured as she placed the tray down and went back to meditating.

Suddenly the words tumbled out of Misao's mouth, "Aoshi, you're a fool if you can't see I'm in love with you!"

An unwanted silence filled the room as Misao stood there waiting for his answer. Finally he said, "I don't feel the same way about you. I have cared for you…"

"Have? Meaning you don't anymore?" With this in mind, the young girl turned and ran out the door, her long, black braid flying behind her.

Aoshi cleared his head. How could he not have known her feelings? Was he really that blind not to notice them? Well, he always thought she needed him only as an older brother when she was younger, so he pushed aside his feelings and helped look after her. He didn't know he had it all wrong.

_Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right._

He hesitated outside Misao's room. He had no right to have her love or love her himself. He believed he was a bad man for what he had done, not worthy of such a pure hearted girl as Misao.

Besides, he left her years ago to become the "strongest warrior". It was something he should have known he would never gain. Not once did he stop to think of her while he was blinded by his unattainable dream, but she had constantly thought of him. When he came home, defeated, she had welcomed him with forgiveness for all he had done to her, Okita and every one else. He was tainted with his sins and she shone with purity and Integrity. How did she ever fall in love with him?

_I never stopped to think of you. I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win._

He had to say something to her. He had to tell her he still cared very deeply for her. Taking a deep breath, he slid the door to Misao's room open and stepped in.

Misao lifted her head from her futon and gasped when she saw Aoshi enter her room. Her face was smeared with tear streaks. Her aqua blue eyes still watered angrily as she watched him. "What do you want?" She whispered.

"Misao…." He began. Where should he start? He sat down on the end of her futon and winced inside as she curled away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't care for you. I do, very much. You just…caught me off guard."

Misao sat up and wiped her tears with her arm. "But you don't love me, do you?" She said, getting straight to the point.

Aoshi sighed. "I don't deserve anyone's love. Especially not yours."

"So you're saying you don't think you're good enough for me?" He voice shook with fury and emotion.

"Yes." He answered.

Misao frowned down at her futon. "Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

Aoshi smiled weakly. "You're such a strong and honest girl, no…woman now." Misao's head shot up and she stared at him in disbelief. "I want to thank you for helping me get over the deaths of our teammates and repent for my sins. I know you don't think you did much, but to me, you did. You are there for me everyday, gracing me with your presence for tea. You are my strength. I couldn't have gotten this far without you, so…thank you."

_You are the antidote that gets me by. Something strong like a drug that gets me high._

Misao sat there, letting it all sink in. He was thanking her, letting her know that he needed her. What she really wanted was to know how far his need for her went. He was an expert at hiding his emotions. Even now his face was unreadable. He didn't believe he deserved her, so was he hiding his love like Kenshin did for Karou? Misao giggled at the thought of Kenshin and Karou.

"What's so funny?" Aoshi asked.

"Nothing. You're a hard man to understand, Aoshi. You really frustrate me sometimes. You know, sometimes I really do believe that you have no emotions. It only last for a few seconds though. How can someone have no feelings at all? It's impossible." Misao looked down to see that she had been twisting the blankets.

She was right and he knew it. It seemed like he had always hidden his emotions from the world. He was always so cold and serious. Misao was always so bright and cheerful. They were like night and day. He had never meant to hurt Misao with his lack of feelings. "I always thought I was protecting you and every one else by hiding my emotions."

"Why? What is there to protect us from?" Misao looked into his ice blue eyes searching for answers. "You've always been so cold…." She whispered.

"I'm sorry for that. I don't want you to be hurt by my coldness." His eyes met hers and he smiled weakly.

_What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold._

"Then make it up to me and show me how warm you can be." Before he could say or do anything, Misao threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Without thinking, Aoshi's arms encircled her, drawing her closer. All thoughts vanished from his mind, save the thought of how much he loved the girl in his arms. He poured all his heart into that kiss. Both wished it could last forever.

Misao broke away, grinning at the fact that she was the first one to gain control. "I love you, Aoshi-sama and don't you deny you love me after that kiss!"

Aoshi smiled. "Weren't you the one who kissed me?" He asked coolly. He face still showed no emotion. It was hard for Misao to tell if she had even affected him.

"But you kissed me back!" She yelled in disbelieving anger.

Aoshi sighed and took Misao's hands in his. "I suppose you're right, there's no denying it now. I do…love you, but…."

Misao put a finger to his lips and closed her eyes. "I've waited so long to hear you say that. I'll have to kill you if you ruin it with buts. Aoshi, I love you for who you are. I've fully forgiven every wrong thing you've done. Can't you stop being stubborn and accept that and accept me?" She begged.

Aoshi stared at her for a moment. She looked purely happy and content with her aqua blue eyes sparkling up at him. He reached out a finger and toyed with the braid she wore. It was then, just looking at her, he decided to accept everything she had to offer. He leaned over and quickly kissed her again. "Can you forgive me for lying about my feelings for you and what I said to you after I nearly killed Okina?"

Misao glared at him, making Aoshi suddenly fear the worst. Why did he have to remind her? But then she said, "Aoshi you baka! Didn't I just say, 'I've fully forgiven every wrong thing you've done'?" With that she pulled him in for a longer kiss.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies. Maybe in a different light you could see me stand on my own again._

How had he ever lived without her love? No, he always had it, he just refused to see. He had blocked out emotions just as he locked them inside. Because he had her, he barley recognized the man he had once been. Of course Kenshin had helped as well, but it was Misao he needed and she needed him just as bad. Kenshin knew this, without his guidance, Aoshi might have never showed his face to Misao or the Oniwabanshus ever again.

Aoshi cringed as he remembered the years without her. He was selfish, cruel, hard-headed and blind. The truth was, that he was a monster, but the love of a confused girl helped him to become a better, more peaceful man.

He was so angry with himself that he even let her see him as the beast he was. It was the reason why he told her, after defeating Okina, that he never wanted to see her again. He couldn't stand knowing that she knew what kind of man he was and the only way to protect her was to never see her again.

_I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked up inside of me so deep._

Yet here she was, still here by his side, looking at him with such tenderness. He should have known she wouldn't have listened and he was relieved that she didn't.

Misao laid her head upon his shoulder and sighed happily when he tightened his grip around her waist. "I love you." She whispered the intimate words again into his shoulder. This time she did not run from the room in tears, but snuggled closer to the one man she was happy to call hers.

"Misao?"

"Hmm?" She answered lazily.

Aoshi took a deep breath and said, "Thank you. Thanks for not listening to what I said about never wanting to see you again."

Misao lifted her to stare into his ice blue eyes questioningly. What did he mean exactly?

"I didn't mean it. I thought I could protect you from who I had become by sending you away. Thanks to Kenshin, I realized my mistake. You were the only one who could help me and you did. I love you even more for it." He bent his head down and gently kissed her once more. The warmth of her flooded through him and he deepened the kiss.

This was the girl he loved most, the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Because she saved him, he wanted nothing more than to make her happy. And that was exactly what he was going to do. It was like night finally meeting day.

_It always seems to get to me. I never really wanted you to go. So many things you should have known._

Ok, how was it? Didn't I tell ya it was very fluffy? I can't believe I wrote something that mushy! Ewww! Oh well! Jessa, I know you're gonna flip when you read this, but I had to get it out of my system. Pls, pls, **_pls_** review!!!!! 


End file.
